Renso
|anime debut = "Gohan and Piccolo Master and Pupil Clash in Max Training!" |Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 (Revived) |Address = |Occupation = Sadala Defense Forces Captain (retired) |Allegiance = Sadala Army (Sadala Defense Forces) |FamConnect = Caulifla (younger sister) |Students = Cabba }} is a Saiyan from Universe 6. He is a retired captain of the Sadala Defense Forces and the mentor of Cabba. He is also the older brother of Caulifla, the leader of a group of Saiyan punks. He only appears in the anime. Appearance Renso has black hair with a widow's peak, which he wears in a ponytail. He has a chinbeard and wears Japanese style clothing with the exception of his buckled belt. He also wears a dark blue tunic with a dark blue hakama and sandals. Over his tunic, he has a long brown jacket. Personality Renso is a humble Saiyan warrior who knows of his limitations and would not go into battle with an injury even if the universe is at stake, knowing that fighting with an injury would do more harm than good in any situation (especially as big as a battle royal with 80 fighters participating). He is also proud of the pupils he trained and amazed at Cabba's ability to turn into a Super Saiyan, awed at the form's immense strength that Cabba can use for good. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universal Survival Saga Renso is visited by Cabba and was asked to join Team Universe 6 to compete in the Tournament of Power. Renso, however, declines knowing he is not as strong as he used to be, and due to his injured leg. He then suggests Cabba to go ask his younger sister to join the team as her potential and power is higher than his. When Team Universe 6 lost in the Tournament of Power, Renso was erased with the rest of Universe 6. He is later revived when the erased universes were restored by Super Shenron from Android 17's wish at the end of the Tournament. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Universal Conflict Saga In the game, Oren and Kamin infect every Saiyan on Planet Sadala. Power He is weaker than his younger sister Caulifla according to himself. Regardless of this, Cabba holds Renso in high regard, believing that despite his injury his power and experience made him the best Saiyan candidate for Team Universe 6 that Cabba was aware of. Forms Infected In the game version of the Universal Conflict Saga, it is revealed that all Saiyans on Planet Sadala had been infected with Tuffle parasites by Kamin and Oren. Like his sister, Renso is among the infected Saiyans. Voice Actors *Japanese: Masaya Takatsuka *Funimation dub: Randy Pearlman *Latin American Spanish dub: Raúl Solo *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Guilherme Marques **Português dub: Rui de Sá *Italian dub: Roberto Accornero *Polish dub: Jakub Pezda Trivia *Renso's name is a pun on Hōrensō, the Japanese word for spinach. *Renso does not appear in the manga but there is an unnamed character in Sadala Army that heavily resembles him. Gallery References Site Navigation pt-br:Rensou es:Rensou fr:Rensô it:Renso Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 6 Characters Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Siblings Category:Characters who have been Erased